Gonna Play Hooky
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Sam's eyes fluttered open and she was instantly met with dark green sheets, a mess of red hair around her and a muscular arm over her body. Sam/Jake


**I've decided to try a one-shot before doing a full story on this category. Please tell me what you think.**

**The characters belong to their rightful owner—Terri Farley. Except LouLou Quinn Ely belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

_Breathing._

_That's all I hear._

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she was instantly met with dark green sheets, a mess of red hair around her and a muscular arm over her body.

Jake Ely was sleeping with one arm over his wife and the other around his daughter.

Sam wanted to name the baby after her dead mother, Louise—Jake had wanted to name her something like Lucy or Quinn—which his brother, Quinn Ely, had fully supported. Sam still didn't know what made Jake decide on that name though.

So, their baby girl's name was LouLou Quinn Ely. She was seven months going on eight with her dark hair and her father's eyes. Sam brushed her fingers through her small amount of hair before kissing her forehead gently.

Jake let out a noise Sam didn't know what to call. A grunt? A groan? A snore? A moan? She didn't have a clue, but she did know that it was nearly six. Someone had to go and feed the animals outside. From downstairs she heard Singer barking on the patio. The mixed breed was older now of course and had a new companion that Wyatt got LouLou for her birth, though Sam told him it didn't make much sense.

The Shetland sheepdog was beautiful but tiny. She had a bark her that was high pitched most of the time, and boy, did she love to use it the first two weeks. But when LouLou got no sleep and neither did her parents, the dog was chained up in the barn. Now, the lazy pup spent her days in the straw, snoozing with the rope coiled around and over and under her body while it was tied to a post to keep her there.

Sam named her Ariel. After _The Little Mermaid _of course. While the curtains blocked the sunlight, Sam pushed herself up, swiftly putting Jake's arm down and letting him sleep. She threw on a flannel shirt and jeans, keeping her fuzzy socks on before she got into her boots downstairs.

The screen door didn't creak this time, thank God, or else Jake would've told her to get some more sleep. Jake was busy at work mostly, and running their small business with Sam. Sam looked out into the pasture where five horses were. They huddled together, all but one.

She smiled, "Ace."

Her horse waited at the gate for a pat on the muzzle. The older he got, the more stubborn he got, is what Sam found out. But, he was a good horse at heart.

A white horse raised their head before trotting over with a soft nicker. Sam petted the mare before throwing flakes of hay over their heads with a pitchfork. She walked into the barn and looked at the horses around her. Two with foals and one without.

Merry was a black horse with a matching foal, only she had a star on her forehead. Sam grabbed the hay and put it in the container for the mare before going to Serenity. The palomino had a brown foal digging into her side, looking for warm milk while Sam gave the horse two flakes. Then she turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Witch."

The black horse stood there with one back hoof bent, relaxed and waiting for food. Over the years, she got used to Sam, but she was still stubborn. Sam smiled warmly and put two flakes of hay in the bin. "You still don't wanna go out to the pasture?"

Witch only moved to the food and ignored Sam. The woman shook her head lightly before turning around to the doors. She stopped and glanced down at the tri-colored Shetland sheepdog sleeping in the straw. Sam filled her water bowl up and gave her food. The puppy was alert by then and drinking her water quickly.

Sam ran her fingers through her fur after bending down. "Morning, Ariel."

The bright blue eyes looked up at her but the head did not move. Sam laughed. "Thirsty? Well, enjoy it," she got up from her knees and walked out the barn.

Once she got in the small kitchen of her house, she saw Jake holding a tired LouLou. Sam smiled in a thin line. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Jake mumbled, wiping his eye for a second before going back to holding his daughter.

"Well, you want some breakfast?" Sam asked. "I'm thinking about one of these bagels I got last night from the store," she said, pulling one out and putting it in the toaster.

When she turned around again, Jake was already headed up the stairs. "I think we'll sleep some more…" he replied.

Sam smiled as he continued, "Since the animals are fed and happy…I'm gonna sleep in today…"

His wife shook her head while setting the toaster. "Jake…work starts in two hours."

"I'm playing hooky today."


End file.
